Surprise Visitor
by beautiful blonde chick
Summary: Jack is sad and really wants to see Kim because she no longer lives in Seaford. Kim is flying back to Seaford to meet her friends without telling them. What happens when they finally meet? You will never guess! And what is Jack's sister, Jasmine, doing in Seaford? R&R :)
1. Prologue

**AN: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY NEW FANFIC!**

* * *

**~THE PROLOGUE~**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Two years ago, I had left Seaford for Japan. It was a no-brainer decision. I had been accepted into a great university that just not anybody can get into! Me and my dad have been living there together. He's super protective over me. And even though I have been writing to my friends a lot, I really miss them. So, it's officially summer vacation and my dad is going to let me fly back to California to surprise my friends! I wonder how much they have changed over the years?

I'm getting off the plane right now and then I'm going to go get my luggage with my dad close behind me. This is so exciting!

**Jack's POV: **

It's been a long two years since Kim left Seaford and I miss her so much. We all miss her so much! We practically write every day, but I want to see her beautiful face and her wonderful smile. I wonder what she's doing right now?

"Yo, you need to stop sulking." Jerry said, slapping me on the back in a friendly way. "Let's go do something fun! Let's go to the beach with Milton."

"Not today." I sighed heavily.

"Why not?!" Jerry exclaimed. He sat down next to me at my house.

"My sister is flying here from Canada and my dad is making me pick her up at the air port." I said.

"And why does that make you sad?" Jerry asked.

"It doesn't make me sad. I love Jasmine, but I can't stop thinking about Kim. I wish she were at the air port, too."

"When do you have to go, bro?"

"Now, do you want to come, Jer?" I asked.

"Yeah! Road trip!" Jerry shouted, happily.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE R&R :)**


	2. One

**AN: WHOA! YOU GUYS MADE MY JAW DROP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT 11 REVIEWS. THANK YOU :D BTW: JASMINE IS PLAYED BY PIPER CURDA FROM I DIDN'T DO IT. BUT JASMINE BREWER HAS A DIFFERENT PERSONALITY FROM HER CHARACTER.**

* * *

**~CHAPTER ONE~**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

Jerry and I are in my car, driving to the airport to pick up my sister, Jasmine Brewer. She's coming here from the great land of Canada for a week.

"Yo, I'm flying, dude!" Jerry laughed. He had his arm sticking outside the window as I drove my car. I went around a curve and a tree limb smacked him.

"AAAAAA!" He screamed like a girl. Okay, I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"Not funny, Jack." Jerry pouted, rubbing his wrist. "Look!"

"I can't, Jerry. I have to keep my eyes on the road." I replied. We were coming into some thick traffic and I didn't want a fender bender. I just bought this orange, Camaro last month. It took me three years of saving my money to get this beauty on wheels.

"I've been hurt, man!" Jerry panicked, "Yo, what do I do?!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking briefly over at my best friend. His hand had a cut on it and blood seeping out. "It's just a scrape, Jerry. You can clean it up at the airport restroom."

"Will you go with me, man? I don't know where the restrooms are." Jerry asked. His eyebrows were furrowed in anxiety. It broke my heart. He looked like a scared, little kid.

"Yeah, I'll show you where they are. I've been to this airport more than once, but I have to keep my eyes peeled for Jasmine.

"Thanks, you're a good friend." Jerry replied.

"No worries." I grinned. I've never heard Jerry call me that before. It makes me feel happy inside.

...

We walked inside the busy airport and I directed Jerry to the restrooms, but I didn't see Jasmine, yet. She has to be around her somewhere.

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

"Daddy, can we leave now?" I asked, eagerly. We had our bags and stuff already. I want to go home and see the one person on mind: Jack Brewer.

"One minute, honey." Mr. Chuck Crawford said, taking a bite of melted cheese on his Coney Island hot dog.

I sat back down at the table in the airport restaurant. Clearly, this is going to be a long day. I rested my chin on my knuckles. Then, I heard a familiar voice nearby...was that Jerry? Why would he be here? That is Jerry! A smile plasters itself on my face.

"Yo, please! I'm hungry." I heard Jerry whining from the corridor. He was with Jack and another girl. A girl I haven't seen before. Suddenly, I feel sick. That might be his girlfriend. After all, I have been gone for quite a long time now. I don't think I'm going to say hi to them.

"NO! We are going home." the brunette girl yelled.

"You can't stop me." Jerry pouted. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"JACK! We are leaving him behind." She yelled louder, if that is even possible. She stormed ahead of the boys.

"I'll wait for you outside." Jack whispered.

"WHOO! My stomach thanks you, Jack." Jerry grinned. Great. He's coming here. I quickly pick up a menu and cover my face. If Jerry sees me, Jack will see me. And then, I'll be forced to learn about his loud, new girlfriend.

"Dad, cover your face!" I whisper-shouted.

"Why, honey?"

Too late.

"What up, Kim's dad? Meeting someone here?" Jerry asked, "Wait up. I thought you lived in Japan? You left Kim in a foreign country, yo?"

"She's right here." Mr. Crawford replied, shooting a strange glare at Jerry. I put the menu down.

"Kim! We haven't see you since long ago!" He smiled, enthusiastically.

"It's been two years, Jer." I said.

"Are you coming to Seaford? Jack would love to see you!"

"What about his little girlfriend?" I hissed.

"Oh, that's Jasmine. She's his sister." Jerry said. Did I hear him right? Yes! Jack wouldn't do that to me. Why would I even think that?

"Tell Jack I can't wait to see him." I smiled.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE R&R :) DID ANYONE ****ELSE PICTURE JERRY DOING THAT? LOL HIM BEING SILLY AND CUTE :) CHUCK IS KIM'S REAL DAD'S NAME.**

**-PEACE, JESSIE B.**


	3. Two

**AN: WHOA! YOU GUYS MADE MY JAW DROP AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT +11 REVIEWS. THANK YOU! **

* * *

**~CHAPTER TWO~**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

"Tell Jack I can't wait to see him." I smiled.

"He's outside if of you want to see him now." Jerry replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea. His sister seemed in a hurry."

"She has nowhere important to be. Jasmine is just a control freak. Jack would love to see you!"

Before that I could protest, because I don't want to bother anyone, Jerry grabbed my wrist. "We'll be right back, dad."

"Okay, honey. Use your karate skills if you need to." Chuck replied.

Jerry pulled me down the corridor. I could see Jack and Jasmine sitting at a picnic table nearby.

"Yo! Look who I found!" Jerry shouted. Jack looked at me and got up meeting us halfway.

"Kim! I have missed you so much." Jack smiled. He pulled me into a super tight hug, but I didn't care that I couldn't breathe as long as I was in his arms.

"Surprise." I laughed once he let go. "I didn't know you had a sister, Jack."

"Meet Jasmine." He half-smiled. I wonder what he is hiding?

"Jack. I. want. to. go. home. now." Jasmine breathed fire she was so angry. What's the matter with her?

"In a little bit. Meet my girlfriend, Kim." Jack smiled.

"Great. She's pretty. Can we go now?" The impatient sister crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're being rude." Jack whispered angrily.

"I don't care. If you don't take me home NOW I am going to hitch hike and mom will be mad at you for letting her only daughter get in a car with a stranger."

"Okay. Get in the car." Jack signed. This girl was either wacko bananas or a spoiled brat. I think she's both. Poor Jack.

He leaned toward me and kissed my lips. "Talk to you later, Kim."

"Okay, I love you." I replied.

"I love you, too." Jack said.

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

"I always get what I want, Jack. It's best you learn that soon." I smirked as we walked to my brother's car. He didn't say anything.

"I call the passenger side!" Jerry shouted like a little kid. Grow up. I'll see what he does when I make him sit in the backseat.

"You can't have it. Jack's my brother."

"Yo, he's my best friend."

"I don't care, Jerry. I don't ride in backseats. You belong in the back because you're a baby. Babies can't sit in the front." I hissed, triumphantly.

"You're being rude again." Jack growled. Oh no he didn't! No one talks to me like that.

"Keep it up Jack and I will make you ride in the back too." Yes, good comeback. And, duh. I can make him do that because I'm Jasmine Brewer.

"It's my car and I say you are getting in the back." Jack growled again. Oow, he's making me mad! I come all the way to the U.S.A. to be treated like this?!

"I don't care. I'm your sister. We share the same blood."

"My name is on the car and I am getting sick of hearing you say I don't care!" Jack raised his voice. That's it! I'm going to slap him. I raised my hand to his face but he caught my wrist before I could slap him. I hate that mother let him do karate! When he was five and I was seven, I used to boss him around.

We finally reached the car and I opened the passenger door. Jack is NOT going to tell me what to do. Jerry opened the back seat door.

"No, Jer. You can ride in the front." Jack said.

"I want to avoid a fight." Jerry replied, nervously.

Jack sat down behind the driver's wheel. "I'm not taking you home until you switch spots with Jerry."

"I would never get caught in a backseat. Now start the car and let's go." I snapped. He'll listen to me eventually. He always does.

"Then I'm not driving you home." Jack replied. He took the keys out of the transmission and got out of the car. What is he doing?!

* * *

**AN: PLEASE R&R :)**

**-PEACE, JESSIE B.**


	4. Three

**AN: WHOA! YOU GUYS MADE MY JAW FALL OFF MY FACE THIS TIME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT +11 REVIEWS. THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**~CHAPTER THREE~**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

"What are you doing?!" Jasmine yelled.

"Come on, Jerry. Let's go talk to Kim." I told my friend. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. My sister is out of control. Jerry got out of the back seat, looking terrified. He didn't like it when people would start fights. Our other friends Milton and Eddie were the same way. They always tried to avoid stuff like this, but not me. And Kim doesn't put up will bull crap either.

"Drive. Me. Home. Now." I heard my sister yelling at me, but I ignored her. She's not telling me what to do. I don't care how stubborn she is. I'm not backing down. Once you mess with my friends, you've crossed over the line. My friends mean the world to me and no one is going to disrespect them, or make them uncomfortable.

"Do you hear me, Jack?!" She opened the passenger door, got out into the parking lot, and slammed the door shut. It was so loud that I thought she had broken my door. There would be hell to pay if she damaged my car.

"Next time you slam my door, you're walking home." I growled. Jerry and I continued walking toward the airport.

"I'm telling mom you said that!" Jasmine barked. She was following us in her leopard-print high heels.

"Go ahead. You know how mom feels about you. That's why she made you go live with dad in Canada after the divorce. You acted bad when you were a little girl, but now you are just plain nasty and annoying." I replied. Everything was true. Dad was rich and he spoiled Jasmine, so my mom wanted a divorce because she also suspected he was cheating on her, too. Dad wanted custody over Jasmine because and I quote, 'Jazzy is my baby girl.' Gosh, I couldn't stand my dad. He liked my sister more than me because she was girl. It makes no sense. Mom was happy to get rid of Jasmine. She couldn't control her.

"Yo, I don't hear Jasmine's heels clanking against the pavement." Jerry noticed. We turn our heads sideways and look behind us. Jasmine had stop following us. As a matter of fact, she stopped in her tracks. She was just standing there in the middle of the parking lot. The dumb girl could get hit by a car.

"I can't let her get hurt, man." I sighed to my friend.

"Okay, I'll set at that bench over there waiting for you." Jerry answered. I dreaded walking back into the parking lot to get my sister.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at her. But, by the time I reached her, I could see the blank expression on her face. Maybe I shouldn't yell at her? Jasmine didn't reply. She didn't even blink! A car blew its horn and she jumped, so I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the road.

"Get your hand off of me!" Jasmine hissed, jerking away from me so hard, she lost her balance on her four-inch heels. She fell against a parked car. Ouch. She really hates me now. Just because I'm trying to stand up to her doesn't mean she should hate me.

"You shouldn't stand in the road like that." I said, gently.

"Why do you care?! The only person that cares about me is daddy! I don't know why he wanted me to visit you and mom! I wanted to see you guys so much! I hadn't talked to you since you were four years old, JACK! I have NEVER been hugged by mom! I don't want to see you anymore! I'm going back to Canada! All my friends are there. My daddy and his new wife are there. And I have another little brother, JACK! So, I don't need you!"

Okay. That was a lot of information to take in.

"Dad re-married? I have a little step-brother?" I asked in shock, "What's his name? How old is he?"

"None of your business!" Jasmine screamed.

"If you don't lower your voice, airport security is going to be called." I replied, angrily.

"I don't care. I will just hand them a wad of money and they'll leave me alone." Jasmine sneered.

"Jaz, that's not how the world works." I tried to give her some advice, "I'm sorry that you feel that way about mom and I. You should come home with me. Mom couldn't possibly hate her only daughter. And I do care about you, or I would've left you standing here."

"You really mean that?" Jasmine sniffled. There were tears in her brown eyes.

"Yes, now let's go home." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her. I have never hugged her before. It feels like the right thing to do. Her body frame is small and her skin is cold and she is shaking. She's smaller than Kim. It feels like she could easily break, so I give her my warmth and my love. But she's riding in the back seat on the way home.

"Hey, Jack."

I look up to see the lovely Kim Crawford smiling at me. She must be heading home, too.

"Hey, beautiful." I grinned.

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Well, my dad is finally done eating and we are driving to Seaford to surprise Milton and Sloane. I can't wait until Jack and I can have some alone time together. It's been way too long since we've been on a date. We'll visit Rudy, too. I really hope this will be the best summer vacation of my life!

"Hey Jack." I smiled as my dad and I were walking to our car. Aww, he's such a sweet brother! He's hugging Jasmine. Maybe love is all she needed to be happy. I hope she and I can become friends. She's a really pretty girl and she looks like Jack a little bit.

"Hey, beautiful." Jack grinned at me. Wow, his handsome grin could melt snow.

"See you guys in Seaford." I replied.

* * *

**Jerry's POV:**

After talking to Kim and eating a burrito, I decide to go outside, looking for Jack. He's still standing in the parking lot with Jasmine.

"Yo, Kim is going home." I said.

"Yeah, I just seen her." Jack answered. He stopped hugging Jasmine and pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"Are we going home, too?" I smiled.

"We are." Jack grinned, dangling his keys in the air. The three of us walked to Jack's car. I was nervous because I didn't know if I should get in the passenger seat or the backseat. I wanted to sit in the passenger seat, but I was afraid of Jasmine. However; if I got in the backseat, Jack would yell at Jasmine.

Whoo! I didn't have to choose. Jasmine opened the passenger seat.

"You're not riding up front." Jack commanded. Uh-oh. He just angered the fire-breathing dragon. That's my nickname for Jasmine.

"Jack, I'm tired of fighting. I'm not riding in the back seat." Jasmine replied, exhausted from yelling and crying.

"My car. My rules." Jack said. He gestured with his hand for her to get in the back.

"You cannot make me." She growled.

"I will make you" He snarled, balling his hands up into fists.

"You're bluffing." Jasmine smirked. Jack got out of the driver's seat and walked around the side of his Camaro.

"Jasmine, why do you have to be like this?" I asked.

"Shut up, Jerry! Tell Jack not to touch me." She shouted the first part, but the second part sound like she was begging me. I'm saying anything. Someone should've scared her a long time ago.

Jack opened the car door and Jasmine screamed, trying to crawl into the driver's seat, but the armrest in-between the seats stopped her. He grabbed her by the leg and pulled her toward him.

"Please, stop!" Jasmine sobbed. Jack picked her up by the waist and flipped her over his shoulder. He carried her around the car and opened the backseat door. I quickly climbed into the passenger seat, so I wouldn't be stuck in a small space with a dragon.

He bent down and placed her inside the car before shutting the door.

"You're going to stay in there until we get back to Seaford." Jack warned her.

"NO. You can't make me." Jasmine sniffled. She opened the car door to get out. I couldn't believe this girl. She was persistent.

"I just did." Jack snapped. Before she could get out, Jack climbed into the backseat.

"What are you doing?!" Jasmine screamed in terror. She tried to scoot away from him, but the area back there was small. He climbed on top of her and pushed her down flat on her back. Her slender, pampered hands tried to slap Jack, but he caught her wrists with one hand and clamped his other hand on her chin. He forced her to look at him.

"You will stay back here." Jack snarled.

"Please let me up." Jasmine begged. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Not until you promise me you'll stay back here the entire trip and when we get home, you're going to apologize to both Kim and Jerry." He stated, irritably.

"O-okay. I p-promise." She said, pitifully. Jack let go of her chin.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He replied.

"Ha! You didn't scare me one bit." Jasmine laughed. Jack looked at her puzzled and then, he raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair. Jasmine screamed and covered her face with her arms.

"Jazzy, I would never strike you." Jack said, in disbelief of her actions. He pulled her up by the shoulders so that she wasn't lying on her back. She slowly uncovered her face, staring at her brother, noticeably terrified.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jack asked, gently.

"Of course I am okay." Jasmine snorted, "You didn't scare me." We both know she's lying, but whatever.

Jack climbed out of the backseat and got in the driver's seat. This time Jasmine didn't say anything and she didn't get out either. WHOO! The fight is over.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE R&R :) WOW! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! HAHA, I GOT EXCITED TO WRITE THIS.**

**-PEACE, JESSIE B.**


	5. Four

**HI, GUYS! I'M VERY SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A MONTH. LIFE GOT CRAZY, BUT I'LL SPARE YOU THE DETAILS. ANYWAYZ, I'M HAPPY TO BE BACK AND I LOOK FORWARD TO WRITING MORE CHAPTERS! **

* * *

**~CHAPTER FOUR~**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

I cannot believe how my own brother treated me. I had no idea he could be so intimidating. When we were little kids, I was older and taller than him, so I always was able to boss him around. Now he's taller and stronger than me, so I guess that I can't make him do things anymore. Jack is literally the only person in my life that won't do as I command.

After our argument, I don't have the energy nor interest to be happy. He's stupid. What does Jack know about mom's feelings for me?! She obviously hates me. I wasn't a bad child. The only problem was mom. She wouldn't let me do what I want, so naturally, I rebelled. And daddy supported me.

Jack's girlfriend, Kim, really is pretty. She's pretty enough to be my friend. I only associate with gorgeous people like myself.

The car ride to Seaford was long and uncomfortable. No one said anything. I remained silent, Jack kept his focus on the road, and Jerry had his arm sticking out the window, pretending he was flying. Dumb baby. He should be back here in the backseat, not me!

We arrive at the Brewer's residence. Not much has changed since I left years ago. Same boring, wooden house.

Ugh. I really don't want to see my mom. And I can't stand Jack! I wish he would disappear.

**Kim's POV:**

Dad and I are staying at a motel in town, since we sold our house when we moved to Japan. It's quiet, hot, and lonely here. It's not in the best of shape for guests to be living at, but it's all my dad could afford. I'd be happy if we had an air conditioner. This particular summer is very hot.

"Kimmy, I'm heading down to the beach to meet some ladies. Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to text my friends." I answer my dad, as I pulled out my phone. I was seated in the small kitchen at the round table, fanning myself with a sturdy paper plate I found in one of the cabinets. It looked clean.

"Okay, but keep your doors locked while you're alone. I'll be home by four in the evening, doll." My dad replied.

"I sure will, daddy." I smiled.

He went outside and shut the squeaky door behind him.

Time to text my boyfriend!

_HEY HOTTIE ;) -KIM C._

_HEY BABE ;) I'M AT MY HOUSE NOW, IF YOU WANNA COME OVER-JACK B. _

_I'M ON MY WAY ;) -KIM C._

_I CAN'T WAIT! ILY -JACK B._

_ILY MORE! ;) -KIM C._

_NO, ILY MORE! ;) -JACK B._

_YO, BRING ME SOME FRUIT SNACKS. -JERRY M._

_I DON'T HAVE ANY. -KIM C._

_KK, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE U :) - JERRY M._

_LOL, JER. I'M COMING 4 JACK -KIM C._

_SAD FACE :( -JERRY M._

_SHE'S KIDDING, JER -JACK B._

_HAHA, FOOLED YA, JER XD -KIM C._

_SO U DO WANNA C ME? -JERRY M._

_YES! TEXT MILTON & EDDIE -KIM C._

_KK -JERRY M._

I knocked on Jack's door. Anticipation is bubbling up in my stomach! I really want to jump into his arms.

"Kim, it's so nice to see you again." Said the brunette girl who answered the door. Clearly, she's Jack's sister. I remember her from the airport.

"Hi, Jasmine." I smiled politely, "Where's your brother?" Jasmine's smile dropped into a frown.

"Upstairs." She spat. Geez, that girl has serious mood swings.

I walked inside. Instantly, the cool air from the air conditioner hit me. It felt so good!

* * *

"Milton and Eddie aren't coming." Jerry said, meeting me halfway down the stairs.

"Why not, Jer?" I asked, my bottom lip rolled. I missed them.

"Milton has the flu and Eddie won't reply to my texts." Jerry responded, dejectedly.

"That's a bummer." I said, as we walked up the stairs, "We should visit Milton."

"Are you loco? I'm not catching the flu." Jerry raised his bushy eyebrows.

Ah, Jack's room. I haven't been up here since two years ago. The last time we were together in his room, we almost had sex. I smiled at the embarrassing memory. His mom walked in on us when she noticed his door was shut. He was on top of me with his hand under my shirt when Mrs. Brewer screamed.

"Keep the door open!" Mrs. Brewer shouted from the kitchen. I cringed at her voice, remembering how embarrassing it was. What is she thinking?! Does she seriously think Jack, Jerry, and I would do _that_?

Jerry opened the bedroom door and went inside. I peeked around the corner, catching a glimpse of Jack laying on his bed. It gave me tingles just to see him.

"Are you coming in?" Jack grinned, looking at me. I blushed.

"Of course, I am." I pretended like nothing was awkward, my voice naturally going up in pitch. Great. I'm nervous. He's so hot and I'm so aroused.

* * *

**NOTHING REALLY EXCITING HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT YOU LEARNED SOME NEW THINGS. MILTON IS SICK, EDDIE ISN'T REPLYING, JASMINE IS STILL A BRAT, KIM IS HORNY, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT IS ON JACK'S MIND CURRENTLY, LOL. PLEASE R&R!**

**-PEACE, JESSIE B ;)**


	6. Five

**AN: HI, DID ANYONE SEE "FIGHT AT THE MUSEUM" ON TV? IT WAS AMAZING! I WISH KIM WERE THERE, BUT THAT ONE GIRL WAS CUTE. AND HOW MANY OF YOU MISS TAYLOR? I DO! I MISS EDDIE, MIKA, GREY, JULIE, AND LINDSEY, TOO.**

* * *

**~CHAPTER FIVE~**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

Kim came inside my bedroom acting awkward. She must remember the last time we were in my room. That was the most embarrassing day of our lives. You see, my mom thought it was weird of us to have my door shut. I had assured her earlier that Kim and I were just studying, but things got heated between us, and my mom walked in on us when I had my hand up Kim's shirt.

"How's my brown-eyed beauty doing?" I grinned, trying my best to be flirtatious. Apparently, it was working because Kim started blushing again.

"I'm great." Kim smiled, biting her lower lip—a total turn on for me. She sat on the edge of my bed with her legs crossed.

"If you guys are going to make out, I'm heading downstairs." Jerry said, cautiously.

Both Kim and I snapped out of our little, love trance.

"What are you talking about, Jer?" I asked, pretending to be dramatically confused.

"Yeah—we were just talking." Kim added, also acting seriously confused by Jerry's statement.

"So, do you like the fire-breathing dragon?" Jerry changed the subject. He plopped a seat between Kim and I.

"Who now?" Kim raised one eyebrow.

"My crabby sister." I replied, as I leaned forward to see Kim's beautiful face on the other side of Jerry. "She's family, so I have to like her."

"Oh—um… she's okay. I don't really know her." Kim stated.

"She's horrible!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Is that why she's not in here with us?" Kim asked.

"Yes, that's exactly why I didn't invite her in my room." I said. Is Kim crazy? Why would she want to know Jasmine? Sometimes, I can't stand Jasmine.

"Well, don't you think it's unkind having Jasmine downstairs?" Kim added. I couldn't believe she was taking sides with my sister! All Jasmine needs are her wads of cash and designer, make-up bags to make her happy.

"Mrs. Brewer is downstairs." Jerry pointed out.

"You guys aren't even giving her a chance to be friends with us. And, Jack, I didn't even know you had a sister!" Kim exclaimed.

"I never mentioned Jasmine after my parents divorced long ago. Dad wanted full-custody of her and they moved out to Canada to start a new life. Speaking of which, according to Jasmine, I have a Canadian, half-brother." I calmly explained.

"Are you planning on treating your brother the same way you're treating your sister?" Kim snapped.

"Can we please stop talking about the fire-breathing dragon?!" Jerry whined.

He's right. I'm sick of talking about my spoiled brat of a sister. It's been years since we've seen Kim and we should be happy, spending time together. After all, Kim is flying back to Japan after summer vacation. That's her home now, as hard as it is to admit that.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, jumping up from my bed. Kim was leaving my room.

"I want to talk to Jasmine." Kim replied.

* * *

**IN MY OPINION, JACK ISN'T BEING FAIR TO JASMINE. HE SHOULD GIVE HER A CHANCE, BECAUSE DEEP DOWN UNDER ALL HER HORRIBLE-BEHAVIOR, IS A SWEET GIRL TRYING TO GET OUT. HOPEFULLY, KIM WILL KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIM AND JERRY, LOL.**

**OH, AND BIG QUESTION OF THE DAY: HOW WILL MRS. BREWER REACT TO JASMINE? SHE HASN'T SEEN HER SINCE JAZ WAS A KID AND THEY DIDN'T HAVE THE BEST MOTHER-DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**

**-JESSIE B ;)**


	7. Six

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY GOING TO WANT TO THROW TOMATOES AT MY HEAD, BUT THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. I DON'T WANT TO DRAG THIS STORY OUT SINCE IT'S BASICALLY OVER NOW. THANKS FOR THE FAITHFUL SUPPORT!**

* * *

**~CHAPTER SIX~**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I want to talk to Jasmine.

"Hi, how are you?" I smiled. She's sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, Kim!" Jasmine fake smiled.

"Look, I don't know you and you don't know me, but I can tell there is something wrong." I replied, seriously.

I sat down next to her and she backed away from me. Do I have bad breath?

"Why would something be wrong?" Jasmine fake smiled again. I'm getting tired of that. I feel like punching her in the face!

"Well, for starters you screamed at the airport and now you're avoiding your brother." I said, softer this time. I hope she trusts me. I just want to help her.

"That's none of your business." Jasmine stuck her nose up in the air. Why that little brat!

"You're right. I thought I could help, but I guess I was wrong. I can see why Jack doesn't want to be in the same room as you." I hissed, getting off the couch.

"Jack…told you that?" Jasmine's voice was quiet and sounded pained. Okay, now I feel sorry for the poor snob. I turn around to face her.

"Yes. Do you even have any idea how crappy you treat people?!" I exclaimed. I need to calm down, or this girl is going to get smacked.

"I don't do that!" Jasmine yelled, standing up. She was inches away from my face. I didn't even realize my hands were balled into fists until Jack put his hand on my shoulder.

"When did you get here?" I asked my ninja-like boyfriend.

"Just now." Jack grinned. Aw, that gorgeous smile could melt ice.

"I guess that's good. I'm about to attack your sister." I admitted.

"She deserves it." Jack replied.

"How could you say that?" Jasmine asked. She looked shocked and her mouth was hanging open.

"You're a brat." Jack answered.

"I hate you!" Jasmine yelled with tears in her eyes. She ran past us, heading for the bathroom; no doubt to wipe her smeared mascara. At that time, Jerry was coming downstairs. He was in Jasmine's way, but he froze in fear when he saw her.

"Get out of my way!" Jasmine cried, covering her face with her hands to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy." Jack said. He pulled her into his arms. She cried even louder. Now I feel really bad for her. That girl is mentally unstable and I just yelled at her.

"What happened, yo?" Jerry asked, dumbfounded. We didn't want to say anything since Jack and I hurt Jasmine's feelings.

"I made her cry." Jack confessed.

"I didn't know if I should've said anything, but I thought you were too rough with her at the airport." Jerry replied, nervously. Jack remained silent and stared at the carpet in shame. I wonder what happened at the airport?

"Jerry, we should leave them alone." I said, walking past Jack and pushing Jerry on upstairs.

"Why, Kim?" Jerry whined.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I'm so glad Kim and Jerry gave Jasmine and I some privacy. Well, I'm glad Kim took Jerry upstairs anyway. I wish mom would hurry up and get home.

"I'm really sorry, Jazzy." I said, honestly. I felt horrible for making her cry. She just makes me so mad sometimes.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Jasmine asked, her voice muffled by my chest. That's an easy question.

"Dad messed you up. He gave you everything and taught you the wrong way. It's not your fault that you're like this, but you can change." I replied.

"Do you really think so?" Jasmine sniffled as she looked up at me.

"I know so." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We can help you." Kim called from the stairs. I thought we were alone :/

"OK. Where do I start?" Jasmine replied, wiping her eyes. Her mascara made her look like a raccoon, but that's okay. She's a cute raccoon.

"For one thing, always remember, it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside. It matters what's in here." I said, pointing to her heart.

"Are you sure, Jack?" Jasmine released me from our hug.

"Yes." I laughed. My sister has a lot to learn, but we can do it together.

"And patience is a virtue." Kim added, coming closer to us. Jerry followed her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Kim." Jasmine said.

"Oh, hun, it's fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you, too." Kim replied, hugging her.

"And, Jack...I lied. Daddy didn't get married and...you don't have a little brother. I made that stuff up to hurt you."

"Well, you definitely hurt me." I growled. OK, saying I was shocked was an understatement. I really wanted to have a little brother!

"I'm so sorry!" Jasmine cried, fresh tears formed in her eyes. I looked down, trying to control my anger. I felt Jasmine's hand grab my arm.

"It's okay." I exhaled deeply, "I'm still angry, but at least I do have a sister. And I'm thankful for that."

"Oh, Jack! I have such a great brother." Jasmine exclaimed, hugging me tight. I hugged her back. I'm proud of her. She's being so good.

"Hold up, I thought you said you lied about having a brother?" Jerry asked, puzzled.

"She's talking about Jack, you dummy." Kim said, elbowing Jerry in the rib.

"Oh." Jerry replied, "That makes sense." Classic Jerry. You gotta love him :)

The front door opened and in came mine and Jasmine's mom. She had groceries in her hand, so I helped grab a few bags.

"Thanks, Jackie." My mom smiled, "You're a perfect angel."

"Uh, mom...Jazzy made it here from Canada." I said.

"Great. What's the brat complaining about now? And when did she get here? I was in the kitchen when you and Jerry came home, but I didn't see her."

"Jazzy must have hid somewhere. But, she's changing, mom. Kim, Jerry, and I are helping her." We carried the groceries into the kitchen.

"Why would she want to change? Has Tom finally grew a brain and learned Jasmine some manners?" Mom put the cold food in the fridge while I packed the dry food up in the cabinets.

"Mom, no. Jazzy wants to change because people don't like her. I told her if she learned how to act right, people would love her." I explained, hopping Jasmine hadn't heard our conversation. It'd break her heart.

"Really? That doesn't sound like my daughter, but if it's true, that's good. Where is she, Jackie?"

"In the hallway." I said. Mom left the kitchen with me behind her.

"Jazzy, how is my baby girl?" Mom asked, warmly.

"I'm so happy you don't hate me!" Jasmine replied with more tears in her eyes. Kim and I smiled at the mother and daughter hugging. Jerry was picking at a scab on his arm. Then, he looked up.

"Yo, look at that." Jerry grinned.

"I know. Isn't it cute?" Kim smiled.

"No. You think my scab is cute?" Jerry asked.

"Get that thing away from me!" Kim yelled, smacking at Jerry. He had the scab in his hand, showing it to Kim.

**Jasmine's POV:**

I finally feel loved :)

* * *

**THE END! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ & REVIEW! THANK YOU! KISSES XX**

**-JESSICA BREWER ;)**


End file.
